spearbreakersfandomcom-20200213-history
Lord Hathur Tammunique
Hathur is the Lord of The Four Counties, a union of four cities banded together for gain and protection, independent of the nearby nation of Gugiromon. He stands about 5'8" tall, is clearly in his late middle age, and is quite fat. He is a wily, shrewd businessman with a great talent for strategy, but unfortunately perverted behaviours. Before the Four Counties Hathur was a Lord of Gugiromon; a young nobleman taught at the best schools in the human nation. Much of Gugiromon had suffered at the hands of the Spawn. Eastern Gugiromon, where Hathur hailed from, was largely safe, but West Gugiromon where the bulk of the military was placed had taken major losses, losing entire towns to the Spawn. Disagreeing with the way the King of Gugiromon ran the country, Hathur took peacefully over four seceding cities, Allelide, city2, city3, city4, and made them into the 'Four Counties'. He took up residence in the human fort of Ceshcacil, Obeyletter, and began shoring up the Four Counties defenses to protect from the Spawn and Barbarians. Lord of the Four Counties, Lord Hathur of House Tammunique As the Lord of the Four Counties, Hathur began recruiting military specifically for the purpose of defense against the Spawn. They were schooled in combat; the Tammunique hand-to-hand style was taught, as were units with sharp weapons for cutting or destroying the head of the Spawn. The Four Counties prospered; with little fear from the Spawn, they were able to produce crafts and metalworking, and do great research. Unfortunately, it was around this time that Hathur began to become a pervert; he began calling for 'Tributes', women from the Four Counties area to be imported into the army for use as 'relief' for the soldiers. Over the course of around twenty years, many women were taken to be prostitutes for the soldiers, and a small cadre of concubines replaced every two years for Hathur's own tastes. It was not a popular move, but the Four Counties people could not deny that the improved militia and stronger economy were a direct result of Hathur's skills at administration, so they tolerated it for a long time. Meeting with Lord Reudh Lord Reudh came to meet Lord Hathur at Ceshcacil during Reudh's search for Vanya. Hathur, sensing an opportunity to make trade with Lokumokab/Spearbreakers, asked Reudh to do something for him. Going too far, he asked for a dwarven woman of Spearbreakers to be sent before Reudh gained any information about Vanya, which prompted Reudh to retreat and think of another way to persuade Hathur to disclose any information about Vanya. Reudh came up with a plan; he put it to Hathur that reducing or eliminating the amount of 'tributes' Hathur enacted would free up more workers and taxable subjects, strengthening the Four Counties economy even further, and putting more coin in Hathur's treasury. Hathur found this a satisfying idea; with more money in his personal treasury, he could afford to import more exotic concubines, keeping himself happy, and richer to boot. The Wiles of Hathur Hathur, having found a satisfactory arrangement, disclosed exactly what he knew about Vanya to Reudh: absolutely nothing. He did point out that he had held up his end of the bargain, telling Reudh what he knew about Vanya, stopping the dwarf's ranting in its tracks. He also mentioned that intelligence had found out that Reudh was no 'Lord' of Lokumokab, he was merely an overseer, at that, an ex-overseer, and at that, an ex-overseer with nearly nothing to his name, and that the 'Lord' title was merely an affectation. Absolutely stumped, Reudh left. Hathur, perhaps out of recompense, or realising that his guard Lurit Fanuupu was suffering from wanderlust, released Lurit from his duties to go with Reudh on his quest. Current Day Since Reudh left, Hathur has been busying himself administrating the Four Counties. It is not known how the Four Counties fare; though presumably they are doing just as well as ever. Category:Characters